


Когда отцветёт сирень

by Federikho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Federikho/pseuds/Federikho
Summary: — Это подарок на удачу. Пообещай, что выздоровеешь. — всматриваясь в чужие глаза говорит Чан.А Ликс просто не может ему отказать, ради этой улыбки он может сделать всё.
Relationships: Феликс/Чан
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Когда отцветёт сирень

**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуйста, оставляйте отзывы

Духота тесной клубной кабинки душит, вплетая в горло свои костлявые пальцы, перед глазами стоит омерзительная пелена слёз, накуренный дым въедается в кожу, выгрызая глаза, от чего даже ноги сводит судорогой. Сквозь небольшое окно под потолком виднеется огромная луна, прямо как большая головка сыра, а вокруг раскиданы звёзды-хлебные крошки. Ликс смеется, невесомо проводя пальцами по щекам. У него тоже есть такие звёзды. В помещении отдалённо слышно громкую музыку, но здесь она не бьет прямиком по перепонкам, только доставляет неприятный шум, взывая сбежать через небольшую форточку прямиком к золотистому сыру. Но он пришёл сюда не за этим, дверь уже прикрыта, закрывать её на замок нет смысла: сейчас всё равно никому не будет до него дела. Слегка подрагивающие пальцы впиваются в ободок унитаза, Феликс ещё раз бросает взгляд на закрытую дверь.

— Да кому ты тут нужен. — снова разговоры самим с собой. — Давай, Ликс, всего пару секунд и всё будет в порядке. — голос звучит хрипло, а музыка уже начинает казаться лишь отголоском в мыслях.

В ушах звенит, когда пальцы касаются языка, а руки дрожат от предстоящего морального облегчения, в глазах начинают плясать звёздочки, а желудок сдавливает спазмом. Он даже не замечает, как рядом с дверью раздается тихий скрип и почти сразу же хлопок, со стороны ванной доносятся совсем тихие всплески воды, а горло жжёт от очередной порции кислоты на неуспевающие заживать ранки. На глазах выступают солёные кристаллы, мокрые пальцы машинально размазывают их по щекам. Феликс, молча, облокачивается на холодную кафельную стенку, горло всё ещё саднит, и он мысленно благодарит свой организм, что сегодня обошлось без крови, устало прикрывая глаза. В уголках губ скапливается всё ещё кислая слюна, на что Ли просто смахивает её подрагивающими от облегчения пальцами. Голова слегка кружится, доставляя мазохистическое удовольствие, лёгкая слабость расползается по телу, и его даже не смущает захлопнутая дверь и тихий бубнёж прямо у нее. Такой слегка неразборчивый, тёплый голос, сливающийся с музыкой в одну мелодию. Снова скрип, ноги ватные, идти ровно трудно, Ликс всё ещё пытается держать спину прямо, хоть ноги и заплетаются каждые пару шагов. Но вместо того чтобы дать спокойно дойти до своих друзей, его крепко хватают за плечо, Ликс уже думает, что это очередной пьяный недоухажёр, но глухое «Феликс» над ухом дает понять, что это всего лишь слегка пьяный Бан Чан, но ладони всё равно потеют, страшно от осознания, что он мог увидеть его.

— Что ты там…

Но договорить ему не суждено, руки Феликса действуют быстрее, чем он успевает обдумать ситуацию, и, резко дернувшись, Ликс в несколько шагов отбегает от Криса, вдогонку кинув что-то на подобие «Не твоё дело», стараясь не выдать своё волнение, и так же медленно направляется к толпе знакомых.

Следующий раз он встречает Чана у себя под ванной, когда они собирались всей компанией на, кажется, его же день рождения. Тогда кто-то из младших силком запихнул в него отвратительно липкий кусок торта, на что Феликс почти сразу же отлучился в ванную. В тот раз в доме было предельно тихо, только весёлые голоса раздавались с гостиной, а смех заполнял холодную квартиру. Дверь со щелчком захлопнулась и Ли сразу же присосался к крану с водой, вдоволь напиваясь хлорированной жидкостью. Руки действуют с завидной чёткостью. Живот распирает. До боли, от выпитого, пальцы снова дрожат в предвкушении, порывшись в закромах белых шкафчиков, он достает надёжно спрятанную зубную щётку. Жёсткие ворсинки до отвращения дерут горло, с каждым разом становится всё труднее. Он итак почти не ест, кажется, до заветной мечты остаются считанные миллиметры, рассказывать о вечных диетах друзьям, заставляя их волноваться, кажется не резонным. И так раз за разом, будь то встреча с друзьями или личная минутная слабость, он всё равно оказывается на коленях со щеткой в руках и саднящей болью в горле, полностью опустошённый внутри. А потом снова этот тяжёлый взгляд на выходе из туалета. Чан уже было тянул к Ликсу руку, но тот сразу же её откинул, из подлобъя смотря на него волчьим взглядом.

— Не переживай, всё в порядке. — слегка хрипло ответил Феликс.

Кристофер только подмечает у себя в голове что-то известное только ему и слегка улыбнувшись, закрывает дверь в ванную прямо у него пред носом, что неумолимо раздражало Ликса. До сжатых кулаков и сухого кашля от слишком резкого вздоха. Ликсу, кажется, что его уже поймали и держат крепко за руку, но Чан лишь уверенно дышит в шею, щекоча позвонки тёплым дыханием и мягко перехватывая где-то под рёбрами, достаточно сильно, чтобы удержать, достаточно чтобы Ликс позволил себе таять от колких губ.

— Пожалуйста, прекращай. — чужой голос слегка шершавый, но от этого не менее бархатистый и масляный.

Загривок горит от чужого поцелуя, вместе с ребрами, лицо раскрасневшееся, перед глазами плывёт уже раздвоившаяся от неожиданности картинка. Мокрый лоб упирается в холодную стену, кажется, что тяжёлый выдох слышно во всей квартире, но на кухне всё ещё продолжаются разговоры, за спиной с едва заметным шорохом открывается дверь, тяжелая ладонь быстро ложится, на плечо, подбадривающее сминая кость. Чан взволновано смотрит на Феликса.

— Всё в порядке?

— Что? — Ли дёргается и смотрит на того, как на призрака в углу комнаты.

— Всё в порядке, ты выглядишь нездоровым? — совсем простодушно говорит Бан, в голосе уже нет тех непривычно тяжёлых ноток.

— А? — он смотрит ещё растеряннее, с округлившимися глазами. — Да, всё в порядке, — с трудом выдавливает из себя красноволосый, — наверное, я просто перепил. Ты иди, я догоню. — добавляет он.

Стоит рукам перестать придерживать тело, а человеку скрыться за углом, как Ликс оседает на пол. Ладони с силой растирают глаза, пока их не начинает жечь, он пытается понять, что только что произошло, и почему он чувствовал чужие руки так отчётливо. Но вместо мыслей в голове только нежный бархатистый голос. Хочется выкинуть его и забыть, Ликс со всей силой откидывает голову на стенку, затылком бъясь об нее, стонет не то от боли, не то от досады, прикусив губы, голова моментально падает на колени. Лёгкие моментально опоясывает тернистыми ветвями, воздуха становится катастрофически мало, он пытается понять, от чего, каждый раз на него нападает панический страх, от которого даже не жить будет тяжело. Но четно, в мыслях витает только застоявшийся образ растерянного пятнадцатилетнего юноши, первый раз упавшего в обморок, как он оправдывался перед матерью, которой, казалось бы, было всё равно, как за первым разом последовал ещё один, и ещё… он помнит как на душе стало легко, когда осознал, что мать с отцом верят в его розказни о здоровье, он прекрасно помнит как после брошенных вдогонку слов одноклассницы, в очередном порыве ненависти оставляя кровоточащие ранки на ногах. Он помнит ту слабость, что сопровождала его с того момента. Помнит, как было жалко выкидывать мамину еду и как больно стоять коленями на холодном кафеле, каждый срыв, сопровождаемый набором веса и глубокими царапинами, такое сложно забыть, но ещё сложнее помнить.

— Ты идёшь? — из-за угла показывается заинтересованное лицо Джисона. — Тебя все ждут, — веселее продолжает он, но рассмотрев покрасневшее лицо и руки друга — забеспокоился, — всё в порядке?

Поначалу Феликс не может понять откуда звук, но слегка повернув голову, облегчённо выдыхает, полностью игнорируя вопрос о самочувствии.

— Да уже иду. — хрипло отвечает он, болезненно потирая свежий укус на руке, мысленно моля, чтобы в коридоре было достаточно темно чтобы этого никто не увидел. — Только зайду в туалет, видимо я заснул, пока Чан-хён был там, чёрт, это так не удобно, я быстро.

Джисон только пожимает плечами, бросив напоследок: «Ждём» и уходит на кухню, к ребятам, те, кажется, не особо удручены отсутствием одного из них, но парень всё же решается высказать своё недовольство.

— Чан, неужели можно так долго находиться в ванной, да и если так, разве ты не мог разбудить Ликса? Только не говори, что ты его не видел. — воодушевлённо и слегка раздражённо вещает он, на что Бан только растерянно смотрит на него, почти не моргая.

— О чём ты говоришь? — удивленно вопрошает он, наконец, отойдя от столь внезапного напора со стороны Джисона. Он хочет сказать ещё что-то, но его перебивают.

— Да что ты на него накинулся, он что виноват, что у Феликса привычка спать на каждом углу? — слышится со стороны, слегка пьяно и размазано.

— Но он хотя-бы мог разбудить его! Всё же мы собрались тут и из-за него тоже! — уже громче добавляет Сон, кидая осуждающий взгляд на растерянного Криса, уже было открыв рот, чтобы продолжить нарекания, но его остановили.

— Но Ликс вышел прямо передо мной, и когда я уходил, он сказал, что скоро подойдёт. — холодно, но обеспокоено сказал Чан. Останавливая поток речи от Сони, положив тому на плечо руку.

— Странно это всё… — заговорческим шепотом добавил ещё кто-то

–- Что обсуждаете? — на пороге возник растрёпанный Феликс, улыбаясь во все зубы.

***

Масло тихо шкварчит на разогретой сковородке, изредка стреляя разгорячёнными каплями. Вода в кастрюле кипит, выплёскиваясь прямо на руку из-за небрежно вкинутых овощей, от чего Чан шипит, нервно дёргая ладонью в попытке успокоить раскрасневшуюся кожу, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. В квартире совсем тихо, но эта тишина приятная. Домашняя, слегка оттенённая желтизной севшего солнца. За дверью чуть дальше по небольшому коридору слышно размеренное шебуршание различными баночками и спонжами. Кажется, услыхать можно даже как что-то упало, но Чан не замечает, сейчас он просто рад, что они наконец-то могут быть счастливы. Могут завести собаку, с которой будут гулять по утрам, когда небо только-только сереет, а лица редких прохожих ещё скрыты утренним туманом, или большого рыжего кота, с которым можно будет нежиться в постели до самого обеда. А пока на сковородке тихо трещит золотистый бекон, заполняя своим ароматом небольшую кухоньку на окраине города. На тарелках уже лежит рис, а на столе стоит не острый кимчи. Почти всё уже готово, он даже не спалил кухню к чертям, как это предрекал Феликс, и, что странно, того всё ещё нет.

Бан прислушивается, и звуки из ванной кажутся слишком схожими, в голове звучит только одна мысль, он хочет, чтобы это была просто его личная паранойя, не более. Но ноги всё равно становятся ватными, идти трудно, а колени начинает ломать от боли. Дверь прикрыта, не видно ни одной щёлки, но от чего-то Чан медленно давит на аккуратную медную ручку. На коленях перед туалетом стоит сгорбившийся Ликс, такой бледный, тяжело дышащий. От этого сердце только болезненно сжимается, кажется, пропуская несколько ударов. Маленькая ладонь крепко сжимает металлический ёршик, методично стуча по краю ванны, заглушая хриплый кашель.

Крис даже не закрывает дверь, просто медленно пятится назад, с силой закусывая язык, руки снова трясутся, не в силах удержать сковородку, в ушах глухо звенит, он просто стоит, наклонившись, всматриваясь в выключенную плиту, масло давно уже не шкварчит, а ёршик не бьется об светлую керамику. Ликс видит только подрагивающие плечи Чана и его руку, лишь слегка придерживающую сковородку. Холодные руки оплетают тело со спины, а чужая щека жмётся к позвоночнику, прикосновения кажутся слишком отвратительными, омерзительно горячими. Глубокий вздох кажется слишком шумным, а сразу же за ним на чужую ладонь капает слеза, Ли только сильнее сжимает руки, жмуря глаза и до боли стискивая зубы. Крепкие ладони кажутся такими слабыми, когда хватаются за чужие руки и Феликс чувствует это дрожь.

— Ты снова решил спалить кухню? — он поглаживает чужие руки большим пальцем, хрипло бася Чану куда-то в ухо, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, но тот лишь вяло отворачивается. — Всё в порядке? — он прижимается щекой к чужой щеке, понимая, что выпытать хотя-бы слово из Криса задача крайне непростая и бесполезная.

— Всё в порядке, я просто сильно нервничаю. — чуть слышно говорит он, пытаясь убедить себя убрать руки Ли с тела.

В ответ он только сжимает Чана сильнее и говорит:

— Чанни, закрой глаза, — нежно берет чужие руки в свои, — посчитай со мной до десяти.  
И он считает, быстро. Потом медленно, снова куда-то спешит, останавливается, но сжимает чужие ладони в ответ, кажется, забывая про незначимую обиду, а Ликс, чувствуя переставшую дрожать плоть, лучезарно улыбается, словно самая яркая звезда, которую можно найти, а глаза становятся ярким месяцем, освещающим путь. Он выпутывает одну из рук, когда сам досчитывает до десяти, аккуратно поднимая сковороду и переплетая пальцы второй руки.

— Идём, — кажется, если он улыбнётся ещё шире, то кожа в уголках губ начнёт трескаться, — я думаю ты приготовил прекрасный ужин.

Но Чан просто не может видеть чужие губы, сейчас эта улыбка выглядит отвратительно, настолько, что хочется отвернуться.

— Зачем?! — он почти кричит, на ничего не понимающего юношу. — зачем тебе это? Ты же всё равно пойдёшь, проблюешься, в чём смысл, объясни мне! — он срывается на крик, соседи явно не будут этому рады, взгляд падает на сковороду, теперь желание просто отвернуться перекрывает неумолимое желание врезать себе посильнее. За свою же доверчивость, но вместо этого кулак прилетает в торец посудины. Ликс вскрикивает о боли в вывернутой руке, отпуская ручку, сразу же падая на колени, пытаясь собрать рассыпанные кусочки мяса.

— Прости, я сейчас всё уберу. — торопливо говорит он.

— Не нужно.

— Но….

— Я даже слушать тебя не хочу! Я устал! От тебя и твоих пустых обещаний

Входная дверь хлопает, оставляя после себя дурное послевкусие. А Ликс просто продолжает стоять в опустевшей кухне, среди рассыпанного бекона и разбитого кафеля, так и не опустив протянутую к Чану руку. Второй хлопок отрезвляет, а руки Чана жмут к себе крепко-крепко, Ликсу остаётся только хвататься за него ещё сильнее, потому что он прав, и злиться на него он просто не может

***

Холодный ветер с трепетом подхватывает светлые лепестки отцветшей вишни, унося их далеко за горизонт, воздух, пропитанный недавно прошедшим дождём и духотой остуженного асфальта наполнял легкие. Белое окно распахнуто, впуская весну в помещение с кремовыми стенами. Светлое полотно украшено одиноко висящим зеркалом, которое так и просится быть разбитым, и совсем крохотный умывальник. У Феликса уже вошло в привычку медленно вставать с постели, прихрамывая и шипя от боли, доходить до раковины, с силой раскручивая небольшой серебристый кран, плескать в лицо холодной водой. Каждый раз он поднимал взгляд на своё отражение, со злостью сжимал потрескавшиеся зубы, ненавистно оглядывая ставшую серо-зелёной кожу, почти слившуюся с веснушками, впалые щеки, смотрел в свои потухшие глаза и молча уходил, тяжело шаркая ногами: сказать самому себе было нечего. Тяжёлая тишина повисала серой тучей в комнате, а потом приходил Чан, его золотой луч надежды, отчаянно пробивавшийся сквозь серый фронт. Он подолгу успокаивал младшего, совсем невесомо стирая чужие слёзы, боясь сделать ещё больнее. А Ликс мог только улыбаться, изо всех сил стараясь не показывать пожелтевшие от постоянной рвоты зубы, пытался не пугать Чана ещё больше, а после хрипло смеялся, пытаясь уловить каждый момент.

На улице уже теплело, весна уверенно брала своё. Небольшие цветки сирени медленно расписывали пышные, зеленые кроны, низкие кусты медленно наряжались в прекрасную вуаль из цветов. Чан обещал: как только потеплеет, он отведёт Феликса в сад за больницей, а потерянному ребёнку хотелось просто ему верить, не хотелось думать о том, как трудно ему будет дойти до сада, хоть его окна и выходили на медленно погибающий бук, что рос на окраине территории больницы. Дверь, шурша входным ковриком, открывая взору заплаканных глаз тёмную макушку.

— Ликси, — звучит легко и звонко, а в комнату медленно входит растрёпанный Крис, — врач разрешил мне сводить тебя на улицу. — на чужом лице сияет улыбка, и Ли и вправду становиться легче, а на лице появляется трепетная улыбка вперемешку с испугом.

Но Ликс молчит, бездумно уставившись в белую простыню. Но им и не нужно слов, Чан медленно проходит к койке у окна, тихо опускаясь перед ним на колени. Массивные ладони медленно ложатся на костлявые лодыжки. Приятный бархатистый голос касается слегка покрасневшего уха, заставляя и без того серую кожу менять оттенок.

— Тише, не волнуйся. — шепчет чужой голос.

Карие глаза смотрят с надеждой и живым блеском, он знает, что даже сейчас в его глазах горит желание выйти на улицу, хоть оно, и затуманено страхом. Горячие губы касаются тонкого колена и Чан, наконец, добивается своего. Феликс тихо прыскает от смеха и запускает руку в чужие слегка кучерявые волосы.

— Я и не волнуюсь. — самодовольно добавляет он, слегка приподнимая чужой подбородок коленом и ухмыляясь. — Мне просто захотелось увидеть тебя на коленях.

Шелушащиеся губы пытаются растянуться в улыбке ещё больше.

— Побереги свои коленки, — задорно говорит Крис: сейчас они оба пытаются не обращать внимания на обстановку.

Он заботливо обхватывает чужую коленку, с насмешливым упреком смотря на Феликса, что снова не пойми как набил себе небольшой синяк, прямо на выступающей косточке, но все эмоции сменяются на сдержанную улыбку и бесконечную вину, стоит ему только встретится взглядом с измученными глазами. В рюкзаке лежат уже давно сложенные вещи для прогулки, рука быстро находит носки с забавным узором цветочков, из которых Чан по наставлению врача несколько часов пытался достать резинку, чтобы она не пережимала и без того пострадавшую кожу. Руки снова дрожат, что не может быть незамечено Ли. Он молча сжимает и разжимает кисть в чужих волосах, движения выходят слишком механические, но даже этого достаточно, чтобы Бан аккуратно приподнял чужую стопу, с посиневшими от холода пальцами. «Снова никому не сказал, что ему холодно» — мелькает в мыслях, при виде замёрзших стоп.

Руки Чана тёплые, почти горячие, стопы у Феликса небольшие, почти полностью помещаются в его ладони, и он не теряет возможность обхватить их, нагревая собственным теплом. Он был бы и не прочь их растереть, но прекрасно понимал, что такие действия будут слишком болезненны для его мальчика. Серый носок мгновенно оказывается на ступне, так быстро, что Феликс не успевает почувствовать отсутствие рук на своём теле. Ещё пару секунд он держит руки на его ноге, натягивая носок повыше. А после мягко целует пальцы, свободно плавающие в серой ткани.

— Не переживай, всё будет хорошо, мы справимся.

Феликс молчит.

Когда второй носок оказывается надетым — первый уверенно сползает к пятке, но Крис моментально его поправляет, тут же доставая из рюкзака одну из старых толстовок Ликса. Тот лишь вяло приподнимает руки, давая старшему возможность одеть толстовку поверх больничной рубахи и наконец, выдаёт, параллельно сумев запутаться в горловине:

— Мы пойдём смотреть на сирень? — звучит слегка глухо из-за одежды, но это не отбавляет у него энтузиазма.

— Конечно. — мягко отвечает Бан, сумев до конца одеть толстовку и подставляя парню своё плечо.

Он молча ждёт, пока Феликс пытается встать, лишь иногда поддерживая его в совсем уж критические моменты, прекрасно зная, как тот не любит такую «помощь». И Ликс ему благодарен, постепенно упирающийся на его плечо своей крохотной ладошкой. А Чан просто благодарен. Благодарен, за то, что может находиться тут, рядом с ним. Исхудавшие ноги потряхивает, идти без помощи чужого плеча кажется совершенно глупой идеей, даже для вечно самостоятельного Ли. Мелкими шажками они худо-бедно доходят до двери, где Кристофер со всевозможным трепетом усаживает Ли на потёртый табурет, медленно завязывая шнурки на чужих кроссовках. А дальше всё по кругу. Холодная ладонь на плече, тёплая на пояснице и мелкие шажки с долгими передышками. Он уже привык, и это не доставляет неудобства, хоть в первое время и было непривычно видеть вечно ходящего пингвинчиком Феликса настолько медлительным.

Улица встретила их холодным ветром и моросящим дождём, под который Ликс уверенно подставлял лицо, ловя холодные капли на язык и щурясь от яркого солнца. Они медленно двинулись к западной части больницы. Часы уже давно пробили второй час. Ли начинал нервничать: в три он должен вернуться в палату. Есть приходилось по расписанию, не самую приятную больничную стряпню. Ему было больно признавать, но он совершенно не чувствовал результат. Даже один раз заговорил об этом с врачом, но тот лишь пожал плечами и мягко улыбнувшись, сказал, что всё нормально и результаты есть, хоть и медленные, и у него был шанс, но ему всё равно казалось, что он попал в петлю безысходности.

Они пробродили по больничному парку до самого вечера, сделав только несколько остановок на передохнуть и одну на то, чтобы Бан Чан запихнул в Феликса просто отвратительную кашу и какую-то жижу с комочками. Близился закат, ноги обоих начинали неистово болеть, оно и понятно: последние пару месяцем Ликс почти не выходил за пределы палаты. Сегодня же он прошёл рекордное для себя количество шагов. Брюнет чуть замедлил шаг, полностью останавливаясь среди небольшого пролеска кустарников.

— Посмотри какой сегодня красивый закат. — зачарованно произнёс Крис.

Феликс с трудом заставляет себя отвести восторженный взгляд от лица Криса, на которое почти, нет слишком идеально падали золотые тени.

— Да, он прекрасен… — глухо сглатывая, шепчет Ли, так и не отрывая взгляд от слегка обветренных губ в солнечно золотой паутине.

Чан косит взгляд на рядом стоящего парня, а тот моментально отводит глаза, краснея как провинившийся ребёнок. Старший лишь улыбается, осторожно подставляя ему плечо и руку. Ли только смущённо забирается к тому на руки, блаженно прикрывая глаза. Бан медленно приваливается к одному из кустов, не выпуская Ликса из объятий. Над их головами пышно расцветает сирень. Ли удобнее укладывает голову на грудь Чана, щурясь в золотых лучах закатного солнца и наслаждаясь ароматом весенних трав. Он почти засыпает в чужих руках, в тёплых желанных объятиях, пока Крис не сжимает его исхудавшие пальцы. Он сонно наблюдает за чужими действиями, окончательно просыпаясь, когда на пальце уже красуется аккуратно завязанный стебелёк четырехлистного клевера. В глазах застывает немой вопрос, сил говорить совершенно нет.

— Это подарок на удачу. Пообещай, что выздоровеешь. — всматриваясь в чужие глаза говорит Чан.

А Ликс просто не может ему отказать, ради этой улыбки он может сделать всё.

— Хорошо. — он солнечно улыбается, впервые обнажая испорченную болезнью улыбку.

Солнце так удачно светит в глаза, что Кристофер думает, что перед ним сидит ангел, обрамлённый золотым нимбом.

— Только ты пообещай не плакать. — с трудом добавляет Феликс, сглатывая тугой ком. Он прекрасно знает, что не плакать будет тяжело.

Но Бан Чан только лучезарно улыбается.

— Я не буду плакать, потому что скоро ты выздоровеешь, мы уедем отсюда куда-то далеко-далеко, — он лучезарно улыбается, аккуратно приобнимая Феликса, — куда-то к океану. — почти смеясь добавляет Бан.

— Конечно. — тихо выдыхает Ликс, медленно оглаживая Чана по щеке.

За окном бушует весна, в воздухе щебечут птицы, а через приоткрытое окно чувствуется запах сирени и отчего-то холодный аромат снега, от него у Чана по коже табуном пробегали мурашки. Цветы в палате давно пропитались запахом таблеток и дезинфектора, хоть он и старался менять их каждый день. Его мальчик так любил тихие ночные прогулки по цветущим садам, любил смеяться, падать на холодную траву, крепко прижимая Чана к себе, любил вдыхать сладкий запах цветущей сирени, так удобно раскинувшейся прямо под домом. Но весна неумолимо близилась к концу, оставляя после себя лишь жаркий воздух, сочно зелёную траву, забирая с собой самое ценное вместе с отцветшими лепестками сирени.

— Чанни… — хрипло отзывается с койки парень.

Звонкий голос, когда-то чаровавший своей глубиной, сейчас был больше похож на скрип метала по кафелю, такой же жалостливый, хриплый, режущий прямо по ушам, но до жути тихий, настолько, что уличный ветер с лёгкостью подхватывал его, разнося по долинам грёз.

Рука Кристофера лежит рядом с хрупкой ладонью Ли, так и не касаясь худых пальцев, боясь причинить ещё больше боли. Он прекрасно знает, что каждое движение, касание, даже дуновение в сторону пожелтевшей кожи отдает нестерпимой болью, заставляя с силой, до треска, сжимать остатки зубов, изо всех сил пытаясь подавить отчаянный крик. Но сейчас холодные пальцы сами касаются ладони Чана. И без того по-детски крохотные пальцы сейчас кажутся ещё меньше. Чужая ладонь чувствуется как лёд, одинокий палец с трудом касается большого пальца Бана, обжигает и без того открытую рану в сердце.

— Возьми меня за руку. — он говорит медленно, обрывисто, не договаривает окончания слов, но он понимает всё и без этого.

Впервые за прошедший год у него начинают трястись руки, попытка успокоится оказывается абсолютно бесполезной. Брать чужую руку ещё страшнее, чем осознавать их положение. Дрожащими пальцами он осторожно перекладывает небольшую ладошку в свою, на безымянном пальце всё ещё нежно завязан нбольшой стебелёк клевера: на удачу, на выздоровление. На него больно смотреть, за последнюю неделю он ни разу не вставал, а врач даже не пытался перечить его просьбе не снимать стебелёк, лишь молча осмотрел его и вышел из палаты.

— Тише, — он пытается слегка сжать чужую ладонь, чувствуя её дрожь, — никогда не думал, что чувствовать твоё тепло будет так больно. — под закрытыми веками скапливаются горячие слёзы.

Взгляд чужих глаз устремляется на впалые скулы, хочется дотронуться до них, заново пересчитать побледневшие веснушки, рука сама тянется к чужим щекам, но замирает в считанных миллиметрах, а Ликс даже не чувствует чужое тепло, продолжая безжизненно улыбаться. У Криса от такой улыбки рана в сердце начинает истекать кровью, а сил хватает только слегка сжать чужую кисть, пытаясь унять дрожь.

— Чанни, досчитай до десяти. — он лишь слегка приоткрывает глаза, с просьбой смотря на Бана, но даже так он видит потухшие карие глаза.

В ответ он лишь покорно прикрывает глаза, пытаясь натянуть хотя бы вымученную улыбку. Совершенно не выходит, но Феликс всё понимает, ему тоже больно, тоже страшно, ему тоже не хочется умирать. Он продолжает считать про себя вместе с Чаном, как делал это всегда, как будет делать это потом. А Чан лишь сдерживает слёзы из последних сил: он обещал, что не будет плакать при нём, не даст слабину. На периферии сознания он продолжает считать. Восемь…руки почти не дрожат, он дает себе волю накрыть чужую ладонь своей. В ответ Ликс сжимает её изо всех сил. Девять. Он видит, как они сидели под кустом сирени и строили планы на будущее. Десять… Феликс приоткрывает губы, но вылетает лишь выдох. Он никогда не умел считать в нужном темпе. По мертвецки серой щеке градом скатывается одинокая слеза. Холодная рука вот-вот выскользнет из крепких ладоней. Он не может заставить себя раскрыть глаза, только крепче сжимая чужую ладонь, прижимает её к губам, даже не замечая, как по щекам катятся слёзы.

За окном бушует весна, забирая с собой последний цвет сирени.


End file.
